


Hondo

by Amadi



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Character Study, Community: mundane_bingo, Frustration, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's ever easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hondo

The Department of Justice has a sense of humor. That's the only thing that she can conclude because all of the alternative explanations for what's happening in her life in this moment are too sad to contemplate.

After all, one _could_ conclude, rather reasonably, that she did something to deserve this.

That her current status is a direct result of a career highlight reel that was rife with snark, bad attitude, condescension to superiors, insubordination and expense reports that were never turned in on time or filled out accurately.

Or maybe it's her personal failings that are coming back to haunt her. The years of fractured relationships with Brandi and Jinx were certainly not ethical high points for anyone involved. The way that she treated her brother -- half-brother she amends, even in her own inner monologue -- was suspicious and unfair. At least at first. Okay, so she turned out to be right about him, though she wishes that she hadn't been. Maybe that's not a good example.

Raph.

He's a perfect example.

Faber. He's another.

All casualties of the fundamental _off-ness_ that she carries with her like some people carry their father's pocket watch. Or maybe, she amends, maybe the way that some people use a cane.

That must surely be why she's staring at the ceiling of a little motel well off of the beaten path, somewhere outside of Hondo, Oklahoma. The new witness had a complete tantrum and refused to drive another mile and this is the place that Marshall found for them. Small, reasonably clean (though she won't walk in this room barefoot) and the owner promised them "very safe and quiet."

With dawn hours away and the miles to Albuquerque looming long and hard ahead, Mary has been listening for an hour to the unmistakable sounds of pigs being slaughtered at the ranch next door.

When pigs are being slaughtered? They scream.

And, pulling a faintly smoky smelling pillow over her face, so does Mary.


End file.
